


Helping Hand

by MonsterAmongCashton (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Series: CASHTON5EVA [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (like really kinky), Anal Sex, Boys in Chains, Demi-gender Character, Dirty Talk, Femme! Calum, Genderfluid Character, Heavy BDSM, Kinky, M/M, Name-Calling, Riding, Rimming, Surprise Ending, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/MonsterAmongCashton
Summary: Calum knew it was gonna be hard. Everyone told him it was going to be hard.“Ashy—” Calum shakes himself out of his thoughts and turns towards his boyfriend to ask him to hand him his pack of cigarettes. But to no avail, he gets a kiss to his pouty lips instead.“Yeah?” Ashton hums, their lips still touching.“I want my—”Or,a drabble based on the interview where Ashton said he was trying to help Calum quit smoking but gave us no other details so I had to be creative, goddammit.





	1. Really really

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH, FELLOW CASHTON LOVERS.
> 
> Here's to start the Pride Month with a kinda vaguely fluffy Cashton!

Calum knew it was gonna be hard. Everyone told him it was going to be hard.

“Ashy—” Calum shakes himself out of his thoughts and turns towards his boyfriend to ask him to hand him his pack of cigarettes. But to no avail, he gets a kiss to his pouty lips instead.

“Yeah?” Ashton hums, their lips still touching.

“I want my—”

Calum lets out a _manly_ squeal when his back is pressed to the sofa seat, with a smirking Ashton straddling his thighs. Before Calum can form the thoughts of protesting, Ashton dives for a kiss, making whatever synapses that were trying to connect to even start that process. It’s always like that whenever he’s kissing Ashton. He literally is unable to think about anything that isn’t _Ashton_.

“ _Ashy_ ,” Calum mewls out, his cock starting to tent his joggers.

“Yes, princess?” Ashton sounds cocky, but the _sexy_ kind of cocky.

“I—”

The words die as quickly as they were formed, a power only Ashton can wield against him. And this time, Ashton isn’t even touching him; he’s just staring at Calum like he’s a full-course meal.

“Use your words, princess,” Ashton purrs, playing with the strings tightening the stupid joggers.

“Need my daddy,” Calum manages to get the words out, moaning in relief when his joggers and panties are removed.

“Such a pretty princess you are, Cally,” Ashton muses, having moved a little to stare at Calum’s hole. “Bet you taste nice too.”

Calum is physically unable to hold his moans back when Ashton starts lapping at his hole, drawing all sorts of sounds from him. His thighs quiver despite Ashton’s strong, big hands holding him down. He can already feel close to his high, disregarding how Ashton’s tongue-tip is barely grazing his prostate.

“Gonna, please, gonna come if you don’t—”

Calum _howls_ when he comes, staining shirt as his eyes flutter close, breathing rapidly.

“What is it that you needed, princess?” Ashton asks, gaze absolutely scorching.

“Just cuddle with me,” Calum huffs.

-

Later that night, Calum can’t fall asleep, and he doesn’t know what might help him achieve his goal. He glances at Ashton and sees that his boyfriend is out cold, mumbling something about his ass.

(That is not an uncommon thing, actually. Ever since they moved in together, Calum often found his boyfriend talking about his ass. According to the sleeping Ashton, his ass is magical.)

Calum rummages through the bedside table and finds an almost empty pack of cigarettes. When he closes the drawer and tries to get out of their bed, however, a large, warm, familiar hand stops him.

“Where you headed, baby?” Ashton grouses in his sexy half-asleep glory and holy fuck, Calum’s dick shouldn’t be this excited.

(Who is he kidding, his dick should be _very_ excited to hear Ashton’s sleep-laced voice.)

“Was gonna go out to the garden, why?” Calum asks, one eyebrow arched.

He lets out another _manly_ squeal for the second time that day when Ashton tugs at his wrist, very conveniently landing his body atop Ashton’s. Calum giggles, not paying a lot of attention to the fact that he dropped his cigarettes.

“Yes, daddy?” Calum hums, grinding his ass against Ashton’s excited, and clad, cock.

“Thought we could have a bit of nightly fun,” Ashton answers, his lips and one (and half) day’s worth of stubble scratching Calum’s neck.

“Well, you can—”

Calum moans when Ashton removes the panties he wore to bed, hands squeezing their property. He decides to be a helpful boyfriend and retrieves the lube and hands it over to Ashton. He stifles his moans by biting into Ashton’s attractive shoulder (Ashton’s shoulder is really attractive to Calum, he can’t pinpoint _why_ ) as his boyfriend’s long fingers do justice of prepping him.

“Wanna ride you,” Calum gives his best Cal’s Puppy Eyes™ to Ashton, only to realise they’re in almost-complete darkness.

“Anything for my princess,” Ashton chuckles, hastily removing his briefs and flinging them across the room somewhere.

Calum moans wantonly when Ashton’s leaking tip grazes against his hole, huffing and trying to get his boyfriend to stop teasing. Ashton only laughs, grabbing Calum’s hand and kissing each fingertip before grabbing the base of his cock with his other hand and pushing inside Calum. Calum, being a needy, loud bottom, lets out a sound that represents all those. He loves how Ashton can fill him up in the way no one else can, or will, how Ashton can make him feel so _alive_.

“Gonna move your pretty ass or what, princess? Did you forget how to move ‘cause how good I make you feel?” Ashton rasps, causing a shudder to run down Calum’ spine.

Calum raises his hips and slams down, and repeats, until he builds up a nice rhythm for himself, all the while nailing his own prostate. He can’t, however, stand _not_ kissing Ashton, so he bends down to mash their lips together. Ashton seems to like that, gripping hard onto Calum’s ass and starting to thrust up roughly. Calum starts to scream Ashton’s name, the force against his prostate too much, but in the way that makes him feel _so damn good_.

“Ash, I’m—”

“Go ahead, princess,” Ashton rasps against Calum’s lips.

Calum lets out a strangled version of Ashton’s name as he comes in spurts, going lax as Ashton jackrabbits into him until he’s spent.

“Cuddles?” Ashton pants as he pulls out, seemingly innocent despite what they just did.

-

“You guys have a sex glow, it’s really uncomfortable,” Michael blurts out, and it’s not the bluntest thing he’s said in Calum’s (too many) years of friendship with the bleach-blond.

Luke elbows his boyfriend and looks at Calum and Ashton apologetically.

“Oh… I’ve been helping Cal out with quitting…” Ashton grins.


	2. (No) Not Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum has an idea how to quit smoking for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

“Daddy, I’ve been a good girl, haven’t I?” isn’t usually how Ashton wakes up from a wet dream. He usually bangs his head against a wall and Calum sucks the pain out of him.

Ashton opens his eyes and holy fuck, his princess is wearing the three-piece lingerie set he had in his _Blush_ online shopping cart.

“Daddy!” Calum huffs, somehow now sat on his _very_ painful and _very_ rock-hard cock. “Princess wants her daddy’s attention _now!”_

“Why should I give you attention when you’re being an insolent brat?” Ashton counters, barely managing to since Calum’s supple ass is grinding against his somehow _still_ hardening dick.

“I’ve been abstaining from cigs for three months and I don’t get a reward?” Calum huffs. “Sad Cally…”

 _Right,_ Ashton curses inside his head. _The reward system I’ve initiated three months ago and somehow did work…_

“What do I get today, daddy?” Calum bats her _not_ innocent eyelashes, the leaking lube telling everything Ashton needed to know. “‘Cause Cally thinks she’s been really, _really_ good with being daddy’s good little girl…”

“You want me to eat you out all proper, yeah?” Ashton’s treacherous hands already have started inching towards his baby girl’s hips, squeezing them until Calum gasps wantonly. “Wanted my tongue to taste how you are after fucking yourself with your favourite fantasy vibrator?” he pushes three of his fingers in, including the one where Calum’s insignia ring lays wrapped around of, and curls them towards his princess’ prostate. “So loose… means you _haven’t_ been a good daddy’s girl, doesn’t it?”

“D-daddy…!”

“Shut it,” Ashton growls, keeping the pressure against Calum’s swollen prostate until his sub comes with a soft cry; the ferocious, beauteous sound is good enough to wake Ashton up all proper. “Good girls don’t get caught in the act.”

Ashton doesn’t miss the smirk in Calum’s eyes.

\---

“Daddy!”

Ashton hums as he eats an apple right next to a chained up Calum. He thinks he did a great job when he renovated his basement into a gigantic sex dungeon.

(He’s seen how Michael treats Luke off-scene. It’s disgustingly cute. _When are they getting married again?_ )

“I used the lightest weighing chains on you, quit being a prat,” Ashton uses the chain on the back O-ring (the one in the middle) to bring Calum’s face close to his leaking dick. “Do you think you can be good a tad bit?”

“Always—”

Ashton slashes a cat-o-nine-tails across Calum’s neck, the spikes leaving a light trail of welts.

“Good girls don’t speak unless spoken to and given permission to,” Ashton _tsks_ , then licks at the welts to soothe the stings Calum must be feeling. “You may tap at my thighs if it’s _red_ , okay, baby?”

Ashton rams his cock deep inside Calum’s wet cavern, until basically half his shaft is buried in Calum’s welcoming, familiar velvety sodden warmth. Moaning, he jacks in and out of Calum’s throat, delighting in the way he can witness how Calum’s pathetic little cock is twitching inside the rose gold cage. Just as he feels himself edging towards his high, he pulls out and kisses his princess’ puffy lips.

“Aren’t you a good slut for me, baby?” Ashton muses, readjusting the chains so Calum is knelt with her knees spread wide, neck now bowed. “Only good for my pleasure, no one else’s.”

The dribbling mixture of pre-cum and saliva is a hard sight not to come untouched to. Ashton tugs at the frontal chain and forces Calum back onto her feet.

“M-master!” Calum cries out, eyes wet, thighs spread, voice cracked from being throat-fucked… _you look like a slutty angel in disguise_. “I mean—”

“I told you not to speak without my permission,” Ashton growls, slapping her across the face, to which she moans at. “Such a pain whore. This is supposed to be a punishment but you’re only getting aroused. Such a pathetic little bitch.”

Ashton wraps his hand around Calum’s throat/neck area before he slams in dry, garnering a choked cry from her. Her back crashes against the wall, and for once Ashton is glad the walls can’t talk about how kinky they are. Brushing the thought aside, he starts leaving marks everywhere I can reach on Calum’s skin, listening to her occasional mewls as he slams, slams, and slams into her abused sweet spot.

“My greedy little slut,” Ashton rasps out as he breeds her. “Fuck!”

“Wanna—”

Ashton undoes the cock cage just as he finishes calming down from his high. “Go ahead, baby girl. You deserve this for being such a good subordinate bitch…”

Ashton comes the second time from how fucking tight his spouse feels when she comes around his hard-again dick.

\---

“So, what’s for our wedding anniversary?” Calum giggles innocently, as if she doesn’t know how kinky Ashton is.

“Keep on with your streak and we’ll see, my Moon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I solemnly swear I am a gay mess.


	3. Okay fine, REALLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cashton Kinkery. xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my half-birthday and hear me out. It means I can get my GENDER CHANGE application sent out any time soon. It's really special so here's a Cashton for you, ya Cashton hoes. x

**_ 2033 _ **

 

“I hate you,” Calum glares at her husband.

“You love me,” Ashton giggles as he looks at his spouse dressed in her _filamor_ for their 15 th wedding anniversary Vow Renewal. Currently in Aberdeen, they’re dressed in full Scot wedding gears.

“I hate this too, trust me,” Michael supplies, not in _filamor_ , but instead in Calum’s clan signature _plaid skirt_.

Luke rolls his eyes. “I like the dress…”

“I know you do, baby,” Michael changes the tone of his voice, placing a loud one on their lips. “We can ditch this and—”

“I’m right here?” Calum growls. “Just say the thing, Lukass.”

“I hate you,” they reply in the same tone their husband used a minute ago.

\---

“You hadn’t a cig in fifteen years, Cally,” Ashton starts palming at Calum’s cunt through her _filamor_. “Fuck, I hate the wool.”

“Hey, daddy,” Calum giggles, bubbling from her tip. “Maybe we should use the wool for our… fun time.”

“Fun time?”

Calum gives her daddy a look.

“Okay, fine,” Ashton rolls his eyes, begrudgingly taking out the sonogram he tried so hard to hide from his spouse. “Ashlyn wanted this to be a surprise and, well, you never fail to find shit out that I try to hide.”

“Oh, our surrogate loves me more than she loves you,” Calum giggles, her hands poised on Ashton’s dick skilfully. “Now… I think you owe me something…”

Ashton moans when his spouse starts creating bunch of love bites on his neck and shoulder area. Wordlessly, they get out of their garments, minus the wool from their _filamors_. They spread the woolen drape over the bed and Calum starts fingering herself. Watching with hooded eyes, Ashton grasps his cock and jerks himself to full hardness.

“Daddy…” Calum’s face contorts into pleasure as she comes. “Fuck!”

Just as the last spasm leaves Calum’s body, Ashton finishes lubing himself up and slams into the tight warmth, fucking into her sweet spot over and over and over again until they’re both spent, their triple-banded ring fingers now entwined.

“Always,” Ashton kisses her ring finger.

“And forever,” Calum replies, the blackline titanium pendant with Calum’s Scottish insignia clacking against Ashton’s own that Mali gave them the night they got married.


End file.
